


Feast of the Assumptions [podfic]

by Amazonia_8, badfinch (Badfinch1)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Awkwardness, Baker Castiel, Castiel teaches Dean to cook, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gabriel isn't helping, M/M, Masturbation, Mechanic Dean, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Rough Sex, Sam gets the wrong idea, Shenanigans, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazonia_8/pseuds/Amazonia_8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badfinch1/pseuds/badfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year, for many years after, someone would inevitably shout at a table mate, DON’T EAT THE TURKEY! Or someone else, typically Jo, would start moaning inappropriately around forkfuls of pie until Ellen broke out the full name warning, but she was never quite able to it without choking down her own amusement.<br/>Dean took it all in stride, what did he care? That had been the Thanksgiving that changed everything in his life for the better. Even if he was never going to live it down. [podfic version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feast of the Assumptions [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Feast of the Assumptions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336744) by [Amazonia_8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazonia_8/pseuds/Amazonia_8). 



> Added an .m4b file. Enjoy!

**Title:** Feast of the Assumptions  
**Author:** Amazonia_8  
**Reader:** badfinch  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester  
**Rating:** E  
**Length:** 1 hour 56 minutes  
**File:** [mp3 (109MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/mu5v1lv0z642k1u/Feast+of+the+Assumptions2.mp3) | [m4b (164MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7iqx1jjooenqqrt/Feast+of+the+Assumptions.m4b)  
**Summary:** Every year, for many years after, someone would inevitably shout at a table mate, DON’T EAT THE TURKEY! Or someone else, typically Jo, would start moaning inappropriately around forkfuls of pie until Ellen broke out the full name warning, but she was never quite able to it without choking down her own amusement.  
Dean took it all in stride, what did he care? That had been the Thanksgiving that changed everything in his life for the better. Even if he was never going to live it down.  



End file.
